Moments In Time
by SnowedUnderNJ
Summary: This will be a collection of missing moments from throughout the series. It will mostly be Chuck and Blair.
1. Chapter 1

This is my missing moment one shot for episode 6x08 as requested by Carlybb. I decided to keep it canon up till the "will you go to war with me" scene. So in other words there is no pre dinner sex. Also I have decided to keep this open so I can post all my missing moments in one place. I plan on adding some from seasons two and three and maybe more if you're all interested. Only two more episodes left which seems surreal. Hope you enjoy this. It's just smutty fluff and nothing more. And as always I own nothing.

* * *

When she had received his text to meet him at the Empire she was feeling defeated. Lily had refused to help him once again and she knew that that meant he would go back to honoring that damn pact. She was regretting not taking advantage of him in his earlier drunken state. At least she'd be sexually satisfied at the moment.

When she arrived in his suite and he had greeted her with champagne in hand her heart had soared. And when he had asked her to go to war with him she thought it might actually burst. He needed her and he wasn't pushing her away this time. He was letting her in.

They were now down one bottle of champagne and completely talked out in regards to strategy. She glanced at him shyly. "It's getting late. I guess I should go."

She got up and he grabbed her wrist. "Stay," he whispered.

She stopped, looking down at him. "Chuck?" She wanted to be certain he was saying what she thought he was saying because her heart couldn't take anymore rejection. It couldn't handle another moment where she pours it out to him only to be told they can't be together.

His thumb was stroking the inside of her wrist. "Everything we've been doing so far hasn't been working. Maybe it's time for a new plan. One where neither of us is sexually frustrated."

She smiled down at him. "I think I like this new plan."

He stood up taking both her hands in his. He leaned forward and kissed her softly. "I want everything to be different from here on in." He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his forehead against hers. "I realize now that we are so much stronger when we're together."

She closed her eyes taking in a deep breath. Her lungs were filled with the scent of him. "I couldn't agree more."

She felt his hands move back to her front and begin to slip her jacket from her shoulders. "You have way too many clothes on at the moment." He pushed the jacket from her wrists and let it fall to the floor.

"Again I couldn't agree more."

He reached up and untied the bow tied at her neck. "I like this agreeable Blair." He started on the buttons of the blouse. Once her neck was exposed he placed a kiss at the hollow of her throat while pulling the silk from where it was tucked into her wool trousers.

"Enjoy it because she may be gone tomorrow."

He reached for the button on her pants. "I prefer you in skirts and dresses makes this whole process a lot easier."

She placed her lips to his. "I'll remember that in the future."

He looked at her questioningly. "Are we playing the submissive tonight?"

She placed her arms around his neck pushing herself up against him. "I'm feeling very complacent right now."

He smirked at her. "Well, well it really is my lucky night." He pushed her back and pulled her pants down her legs and she stepped out of them.

She took his hand. "I think we should take this to your room." Dressed only in her blouse, lingerie and heels she led him into the master suite.

They crossed the threshold and she placed a kiss on his lips and then turned shutting the doors soundly. Moving back to stand in front of Chuck she reached out untying his bowtie and removing it. She then slipped his jacket from him and unbuttoned the wool vest underneath letting it join the jacket on the floor. She started to unbutton the buttons of his custom made dress shirt when he took her wrists into his hands.

"I want you naked, heels only." He watched with hooded eyes as she slid her blouse from her body. The sparkle of the Harry Winston diamond ring caught his eye. "I take that back, heels and ring only."

Her heart skipped a beat. He was watching her and he looked as if he could devour her with his eyes. She felt incredibly sexy. She reached behind her unhooking her lace bra and sliding it slowly from her body. The lace thong followed and she stood before him completely nude except for the ring resting between her breasts and her Charlotte Olympia patent leather heels.

He took two steps towards her reaching out and running a hand over her left breast. "Everything about you is perfection." He stepped slowly around her looking her body over. He had missed her terribly and he wanted to take a few minutes to appreciate her beauty. "I've missed you so much."

Standing behind her he gathered her hair and laid it over her left shoulder leaving the nape of her neck exposed. He caressed her bottom and then placed his hands on her hips kissing her bared shoulder making his way to her neck. It was his favorite spot on a woman. His arms went around her waist pulling her flush against him.

He placed his mouth against her ear and whispered, "I want you on your knees with my cock in your mouth."

Her breath hitched as he spun her around. Without any hesitation she dropped to her knees and looking up at him she began to unbutton his pants. He caressed her cheek gently.

Silently she pushed his pants and boxers down freeing him. She licked her lips before lowering her mouth onto him. His intake of breath was all the encouragement she needed. He watched as she took him deeply. To him this was the sexiest sight he'd ever see. Blair Waldorf on her knees taking him completely into her mouth. He pushed a hand through her hair fisting it at the back of her head.

After about three minutes of this he decided he'd had enough. He didn't want to come in her mouth. He had waited six months and he was going to be buried deep inside of her when he came. He let go of her hair.

"Blair…" he was breathless.

She released him from her mouth and looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing." He reached down and pulled her to her feet. Placing his hands on either side of her face he started to kiss her passionately.

Her response was immediate and she wrapped her arms around his neck as his tongue invaded her mouth. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as she gripped the hair at the back of his head.

He walked them to the edge of the bed where he laid her back onto the mattress. She looked beautiful with her flushed cheeks and curls spread out onto the duvet. He couldn't wait another second or he'd explode.

He didn't even bother undressing. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he covered her body with his and entered her in one, hard stroke.

She captured his mouth with hers as he started to rock between her thighs. She wrapped her legs tightly around him and he could feel her heels digging into his buttocks but he didn't care.

Within minutes they had both reached climax. He couldn't stop kissing her. He literally couldn't get enough of her.

She gave him a gentle push and he rolled off of her onto his back as she sat up straddling him. "Now you're the one with way too many clothes on." She finished unbuttoning his shirt and then moved unto his trousers and boxers pulling them from his body. He sat up to make the removal of his shirt easier.

Once he was naked she kicked off her shoes and crawled back up to straddle him again. She could feel him hardening beneath her. "I think someone is ready for another go around."

"You have no idea." He sat up capturing her right nipple in his mouth. She sighed as her head fell back.

He lifted her and positioned himself at her entrance. "Blair, look at me."

She opened her eyes panting slightly. He kissed her. "I love you."

She placed her hands on his cheeks. "I love you too, Chuck."

"I can't wait to make you my wife."

She kissed him as tears started to well up in her eyes. "I can't either."

He slowly lowered her onto himself. This time they made love slowly. The pressure had been relieved and they didn't feel rushed at all. He worshiped every inch of her body and when she came she literally saw stars. Only Chuck was ever capable of causing that to happen.

They both lay breathless and sweaty. Blair had her head on Chuck's chest and her legs entwined with his. She could hear the beating of his heart and it was oddly comforting.

After a few minutes she lifted her head and placed a kiss on his chest looking up at him. "How about I run us a bath?"

His hand ran down her back and rested on her bottom. "That sounds like a great idea. I missed you joining me earlier."

She sat up kissing him on the lips. "I'll be right back."

He watched her as she left the bed and crossed the room to the bathroom. He sighed as he thought about how wonderful she was. He was never going to let her go. Regardless of his father or what the future may bring he and Blair were never parting again. He needed her in his life and from this moment on it was where she was going to stay.

* * *

Blair grabbed the fluffy white robe hanging on the back of the bathroom door and slipped it on. She then went to the bathtub that could easily fit four people and turned on the taps. Chuck liked his baths hot. When she was satisfied with the temperature she closed the drain and picked up the bottle of J. Paul body wash and added some to the water.

She leaned over the tub swishing her hand through the water to agitate the bubbles. Suddenly she felt Chuck's arms wrap around her from behind. With the water running she hadn't heard him come into the room.

She gasped. "You scared me." She brought herself upright.

Chuck untied the robe. "What's with the sudden modesty?" He kissed the side of her neck and his left hand slid between her thighs. He pushed two fingers deep inside of her.

Immediately her breathing picked up. "Chuck…"

Before she could even put together a coherent thought he had her turned around, picked up and set onto the marble bathroom countertop. He pushed the robe from her shoulders and inadvertently trapped her arms behind her.

He pulled her to the edge and entered her hard and fast. He kissed her and whispered "I can't get enough of you."

The steam from the bath was starting to fog the mirror behind Blair and her body felt like it was on fire. She was completely over sensitized at this point that when she felt his thumb brush against her clit she completely lost all control.

He was right behind her. She fell back against the mirror with Chuck resting his forehead against her bare shoulder.

He was panting hard and trying to catch his breath. "You're going to be the death of me."

Her arms were still trapped behind her entangled in the robe. She pulled them free and wrapped them around Chuck. "Don't say that."

He looked at her and could see she was being serious. He kissed her gently and then picked her up walking her to the now nearly full tub. He lowered her into the water and slowly got in himself. He turned off the taps and settled himself between her open legs lying back against her. She wrapped her arms around him kissing his temple.

"This feels fantastic." He sighed as he closed his eyes. "I don't ever want to leave here."

She threaded her fingers through his. "I think that sounds like a great idea. Let's just stay here forever."

He turned to look at her. "I'm serious."

"So am I." Blair pressed her lips to his and kissed him. "We have room service and each other. What else could we possibly need?" She kissed him again. She pulled back and cupping her hands proceeded to wet his hair. She then reached for the bottle of shampoo and poured a generous amount into her palm and started to wash his hair. She massaged his scalp for a minute or two and then turned on the sprayer to rinse the shampoo away.

That was about all the patience Chuck had and within seconds he had their positions reversed and he was entering her for the fourth time. Water was splashing over the sides of the tub and onto the marble tile but neither one of them seemed to mind.

* * *

Sometime much later they laid spent and exhausted in Chuck's bed. He had her wrapped in his arms and she felt safe and loved. Neither one of them knew what the morning would bring but they did know that together they could get through anything.

A/N If any of you have seen "The English Patient" than you have an idea of what Chuck and Blair's bathtub scene is like. I love that movie and the scene where Katharine washes de Almasy's hair is one of my favorites.


	2. Stand By Your Man

This is my contribution to the Chairweek prompt "missing moment". I have wanted to do this ever since we first saw that clip of Blair singing "Stand By Your Man". Just a word of warning this is complete smut and thus rated M with good reason. Also keep in mind that this is end of season two Chuck and Blair and not season six C&B. Enjoy! (I own nothing.)

* * *

Blair Waldorf felt like she was floating on air as she left Frantzen/Lindeberg on the arm of Chuck Bass. They had just finished an unbelievable eight course tasting menu and were headed to see Robyn perform at Sturecompagniet. Blair had jumped at the chance to come to Stockholm when Chuck had asked her to join him. He had some business for Bass Industries to take care of and had decided that he couldn't bear to be parted from her for too long. Chuck had concluded his meetings that afternoon while Blair shopped. The two of them were a beautiful sight to take in as they left the restaurant. They were young, rich, and in love. Nothing could be better.

Their driver held the door open for them as they slipped into the limo. Blair linked her arm through Chuck's as the car pulled away from the curb. She rested her hand on his thigh as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for asking me along on this trip. I love it here. It's so beautiful."

He took her chin in his hand and lifted her head kissing her lips gently. "Not as beautiful as you are."

She smiled at him as she turned towards him and captured his mouth with hers. Very slowly she moved her hand up his thigh. She pushed her tongue into his mouth tasting the scotch he had drunk after dinner. Her hand finally reached its destination and she heard him moan as she rubbed her palm against him.

She had drunk a fair amount of champagne at the restaurant and was feeling a bit more bold than usual. She reached for his belt and began unbuckling it; all the while never parting her lips from his.

When she had his trousers undone and her hand slid into his boxers he pulled back from her smirking his signature smirk. "You better be planning on finishing what you start Waldorf."

She smiled sexily at him as she slid from the seat kneeling between his legs. "You're the one who's going to be finishing Bass."

Chuck hissed as he felt her hand slide once more into his boxers stroking him. He reached up pressing the intercom button. He informed the driver to take a couple of turns around the park before taking them to the club. He then shifted his hips slightly and pulled his pants down a little ways freeing himself for her.

She licked her lips before taking him into her mouth. Chuck moaned laying his head against the leather seat. He didn't know what he had ever done to deserve such an incredible woman but he was going to make damn sure she knew how appreciated she was. He was thinking a stop at Cartier was in order. That was the last thought he had as he felt her cup his balls and take him fully into her mouth.

Fifteen minutes later a glowing Blair Waldorf and a satisfied Chuck Bass entered Sturecompagniet. They passed immediately by the doorman since they were on the guest list and into the heart of the club. The hostess seated them at a reserved table with a great view of the stage. Bass Industries of Sweden happened to do a lot of business with Robyn's management company which is how they ended up on a guest list with prime seats.

Two and a half hours and several champagne bottles later the show was over and they had been invited by Robyn's people to join them upstairs in the private club V for an after party. Chuck was ready to decline but Blair immediately agreed on their behalf. Chuck who wasn't able to deny her anything took her hand and led her up to the VIP room.

By three a.m. everyone was properly drunk and they had moved onto karaoke of all things. Chuck and Blair had up to this point been only observers. But Robyn and her PA kept egging Blair on to get up and sing. Suddenly Blair decided that that was exactly what she was going to do.

She stood up slightly unsteady on her feet for a moment and leaned over kissing Chuck. "I know the perfect song to sing for my perfect man." She ran a hand through his hair and kissed him one more time.

Chuck took her arm to stop her. "Blair don't do this you'll regret it in the morning."

Robyn who was sitting on the other side of Chuck laughed. "She's not even going to remember this in the morning. Let her have her fun."

Blair pointed a finger at Robyn. "That's true. You," she pointed at Kara, Robyn's assistant, "need to tape this. I want a memory of this wonderful night." She pulled her arm free of Chuck's grasp, picked up her glass of champagne and headed up to the stage.

Chuck watched as she leaned over whispering to the D.J. what song she wanted. He raised his eyebrows at her and when she nodded he retrieved the song.

Next thing he knew the strains of Tammy Wynette's "Stand By Your Man" began to play. Chuck stood up knowing that when Blair realized what she had done she would be mortified.

He was getting ready to go up and get her when Robyn grabbed his arm. "She's having a good time. Let her be."

Chuck against his better judgment stood there by the table as she began to sing horribly off key.

"Sometimes it's hard to be a woman giving all your love to just one man. You'll have bad times and he'll have good times doing things that you don't understand. But if you love him, you'll forgive him even though he's hard to understand."

Chuck decided enough was enough and as she started the chorus he rushed up on stage taking the mic from her.

"Hey!" she giggled as he pulled her off stage. Two seconds later she pulled her arm free and returned to the stage picking up the mic again.

"Just kidding," she giggled again and resumed the song. "And show the world you love him. Keep giving all the love you can."

Chuck called her name one more time hoping to get through to her with no luck.

"Stand by your man…" and so she continued until she had sung the entire song. Everyone cheered and clapped when she had finished.

Blair beaming took a bow and taking the last sip of her champagne she headed off stage and into Chuck's waiting arms.

"Did you like that?" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "My sexy, powerful man."

"I think it's time we head back to the hotel." He wrapped his arm around her waist attempting to move her towards the exit.

She turned out of his embrace. "No I don't wanna go. I'm having so much fun."

He chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her waist for a second time. "I think you're having too much fun and you're going to regret it in the morning."

She stopped reaching up a hand to cup his cheek. "I'll regret nothing." She kissed him.

Chuck reluctantly pulled away. "Let's say our good byes and go."

Ten minutes later and he finally had her in the limo and they were heading back to their suite at the Grand Hotel.

Blair feeling amorous climbed onto his lap straddling him and kissing him deeply. They only had about ten minutes before they arrived at their hotel but between her choice of song and the grinding of her hips against him he was gone. He reached his hands under the skirt of her dress and cupped her bottom as he thrust his tongue into her mouth.

He couldn't get enough of her as his hands explored her body. He felt her loosen his tie and start to unbutton his shirt. Her hands slipped inside against his bare chest.

"Make love to me," she moaned as she thrust her hips against him.

He kissed her one more time glancing out the window. "We're nearly to the hotel. Besides I want to take my time with you and fuck you properly in our huge, comfortable bed."

She groaned kissing his neck. "Please. You know what being in a limo with you does to me." She kept kissing him all over his face, neck and exposed chest. "I need you right now Chuck."

He was just about to give in when the car came to a stop. Blair sighed leaning her head against his shoulder. He picked her up placing her on the seat next to him. Reaching up he removed his tie shoving it into his jacket pocket. Blair pulled her dress down and ran a hand through her hair.

Getting out Chuck tipped the driver and then placed an arm around Blair's waist guiding her into the hotel. The doorman smiled at them and nodded.

The elevator ride up to their suite was spent kissing and touching each other. By the time Chuck opened the door and let them in he felt like he was going to explode.

They rushed to the bedroom of the huge Princess Lillian suite and Blair pushing Chuck back onto the bed straddled him pulling the skirt of her dress up to reveal a good amount of thigh.

Blair moaned against him as she pushed her fingers into his hair. She moved her mouth along his jawline and to his ear. She took his earlobe between her teeth and bit down gently.

"Did you like my song?" she whispered into his ear.

He nodded. "I liked it very much."

She caressed the back of his neck with her fingers. "I meant it." Her glassy eyes met his clear ones. "I'll stand by you through anything Charles Bass." She nodded at him letting the words soak in. "I love you so much it hurts sometimes."

Suddenly he had to have her. Nothing was more erotic to him than Blair Waldorf's declaration of love. It would never get old. He reached between them unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants. He released himself and then reached under her skirt shoving the scrap of lace between her thighs aside.

He kissed her as he thrust deep inside her. She gasped against his mouth. Placing his hands on her hips he helped guide her up and down on his hard cock.

She panted as she began to move a bit faster. Chuck reached up pulling her already slipping straps from her shoulders and shoving the front of her dress down exposing her breasts to him. He captured her nipple in his mouth sucking onto it hard. Her head fell backwards as she gripped the hair at the back of his head.

He flipped them over pushing her back onto the mattress. He kissed up along her collarbone and then using his tongue made a trail to her ear. He pulled out of her suddenly and she gasped.

"I want you to touch yourself Blair," he huskily whispered against her ear.

Blair, even though she was in a slightly inebriated state stopped, pulling back to look at him. "What?" It wasn't that she had never engaged in such behavior but she always did it alone and in the privacy of her own bedroom.

He sat back on his elbow looking at her. He slowly reached down and pulled the hem of her dress up to her waist. He then removed her lace thong never taking his eyes off of her. "I want you to touch yourself."

She shook her head suddenly shy. She closed her legs tight. "I can't do…**that**…in front of you."

He nodded taking her hand in his. "Yes you can." He leaned over her kissing her thrusting his tongue deep inside her mouth as he guided her hand down and between her clenched thighs. He placed her fingers against her wet center and guided them over her clit.

She moaned against his mouth as he helped her along. He slowly removed his hand from hers and gently pushed her thighs apart so he could see her properly.

Blair in her embarrassment had turned her head aside and clenched her eyes shut. She was biting her bottom lip.

Chuck watched her for a minute as she slowly began to lose her senses. Her cheeks were turning pink and flushed. He reached up taking her chin between his fingers and turning her head to face him.

"Look at me Blair."

She reluctantly opened her eyes breathing heavily.

"Do you think of me when you're all alone at night and touching yourself?"

She swallowed hard and nodded her head. He kissed her. "I think of you too."

He reached down and pushed two fingers deep inside of her and suddenly it was like the flood gates had burst open and she was having the most incredible orgasm.

He kissed her deeply as he covered her body with his and entered her hard and fast. Instantly she was starting to build to another peak. It was like her entire body was overly sensitized. Chuck gripped her thighs pushing them up and even further apart. After her little show he wasn't going to last long.

Ten minutes and two orgasms later he collapsed on top of her resting his head on her chest as he tried to catch his breath. He could feel her fingers entwined with the hair at the back of his head.

As he laid there he couldn't remember why he had ever been so afraid to say those three little words to her. She was perfect. Everything he could ever want in a woman was right her in his arms. He didn't think there was a better feeling in the entire world than being loved by Blair Waldorf.

He kissed the space between her breasts. Her skin was warm and damp. He then rolled off of her conscious of his weight on top of her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"I love you Blair."

Once he had finally said it he found himself saying it all the time now. She moaned softly as she laid her head on his chest and wrapped and arm around his waist. They both fell asleep immediately.

The next day found Blair extremely hung over and extremely embarrassed. Chuck decided that a trip to Cartier was just what she needed. Blair never one to argue with a man willing to buy her jewelry perked up instantly.

The rest of their trip was pure perfection and by the time they returned to New York their relationship was more solid than ever. Blair realized that if Stockholm was anything to go by then it was going to a hot, fun summer. And it was.


	3. Restitution

This takes place in episode 2x25 just after the release of all the Gossip Girl blasts (thanks Donut for that) and the one week later. A word of caution before you proceed. This is rated Mature for a reason. If smut isn't your thing move on and read something else. You also need to know this is season 2 Chuck and Blair not season 6 happily married Chuck and Blair. This Chuck is jealous and angry over Blair's relationship with his uncle. The same uncle who tried to steal his legacy by the way. So if that's not your cup of tea X out and pick up a fluffier tale. That being said I had to write this because I never bought them just brushing it all under the rug. You should also know that I'm probably one of the few faithful viewers that understood what EP Safran was saying when he said that C&B had a volatile relationship. No two people can have that much passion without it pouring into arguments and other areas of their lives. I love C&B and all the crazy that makes them so unique. Alright enough of my blathering. Hope you can read this and keep an open mind. Review if you feel like it or not. Nothing belongs to me.

* * *

He had stood outside 1Oak and watched her through the plate glass window. She had looked up and caught his eye. In that one look he could tell that she was sad and resigned to the fact that it was over. Chuck had turned and walked away. His feelings were all over the place. He had been ready to tell her how he felt when Gossip Girl had released the mother of all blasts. Reading about what Blair had done with his uncle had literally made him want to vomit. Just the thought of it made his blood boil with hatred and disgust.

He realized that he had to see her. He had to punish her in some small way for her sin. If he didn't he'd drive himself insane with the anger. So he had sent her a message to meet him at his suite at the Palace.

He poured himself a generous portion of his favorite fifty year old single malt and waited. While he waited he continued to drink and to think about his Uncle Jack having sex with the only woman he had ever really cared about. The more he drank the more he felt betrayed.

By the time her knock on his door came he was feeling the effects of the scotch and his escalating anger. He sauntered to the door and pulled it open. She was standing there in the same black coat, headband and dress she had removed for him earlier. He felt a slight tightening in his pants. She was fucking beautiful in spite of her betrayal.

After a second or two she broke the silence. "You wanted to talk."

He opened the door wider and stepped aside to allow her to enter his domain. She took the hint and stepped over the threshold. Chuck drained the rest of his glass and shut the door behind them locking it.

Sighing she turned around to face him. "Chuck…"

"Take off your coat," he cut off whatever flimsy excuse she was going to give him.

She hesitated and for some reason that made him angry. "I said take off your fucking coat." The words were softly spoken but they were laced with irritation.

Immediately she tensed her shoulders. "How dare you talk to me like that?" She started to walk past him and towards the door.

He grabbed her by her upper arms and pulled her to himself. He placed his lips against her ear and whispered, "I'll dare whatever I please."

She winced. "You're hurting me." She tried to pull herself free to no avail.

Chuck squeezed a bit harder knowing he would probably leave bruises on her pale skin. "You're not the one in control here Waldorf." He tightened his grip a bit more and looked into her eyes. "We're going to do this my way. Do you understand?"

"You're drunk and I didn't come here to be insulted and mistreated." She tried pull away from him again.

"I know the real reason you came here tonight." He ripped the coat from her shoulders throwing it onto the floor. Grabbing her arm again he dragged her towards the bed. She started to resist slightly.

He pulled both her arms behind her back holding her wrists in his one hand while he pulled her headband free of her curls. He then reached out to the tie at the back of her dress and untied the belt letting both items fall to the floor.

He leaned forward and started kissing her. More gently than he thought was possible at the moment but then he had an image of Jack kissing her just like this and he felt a spark of rage again. He pulled away and she released a small moan.

"Chuck please," her eyes were glistening with unshed tears, "we can get through this together."

He shook his head. "I can't. All I see when I look at you now is his hands on your body, his tongue in your mouth, his cock buried deep in your cunt and it makes me sick to my stomach."

She slapped him hard across the face. He hadn't even realized that he had released her hands.

"How dare you? I'm not some slut you picked up off the street." Her cheeks were flushed pink with anger.

The sting from her hand felt good. It made him realize that he could feel something other than hatred at the moment.

He smirked at her. "No you're just the whore who fucked my uncle."

She attempted to slap him again but this time he was ready for it and grabbed her wrist in a bruising grasp. She gasped and he grabbed her chin with his free hand and squeezed. "You try that again and I'll smack you right back."

He started to maneuver her backwards towards the bed. "I want to know what the two of you did together. I want to know where he put his mouth." He kissed the side of her neck. "Was it there or here?" He kissed her lips pushing his tongue into her sweet mouth.

The back of her knees met the mattress and he pushed her back onto it. She attempted to push herself upright but he shoved her back down again. He grabbed first one ankle and then the next removing her high heels.

He roughly rolled down one stocking. "Were you wet for him?"

She shook her head. "You're disgusting."

He removed her other stocking and then ran both his hands up her legs and over her thighs pushing the skirt of her dress up to her waist. "You're about to see just how disgusting I can be."

With a hard tug he pulled her corseted slip up exposing her lace panties underneath. He roughly shoved them aside to expose her to himself. "I can see how wet you are," he snarled. "Just like a bitch in heat."

He looked down at her. Her eyes had that fire in them that he loved so much. He could see the pulse beating at the base of her throat. "Nothing to say princess?"

He ran his fingers along her damp folds. Her breath hitched. Anyone else wouldn't have noticed, it was so quiet but Chuck knew her better than anyone and he knew she was aroused.

He held his finger up showing her the dampness. "Is this for me or my uncle?"

She turned her head to the side not wanting to look at him anymore.

He stood up and yanked her to her feet. He sat himself down on the edge of the bed and pulled her between his legs.

Placing both hands on her hips he smiled cruelly at her. "Finish what you started earlier."

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Strip and make it convincing. I want a proper show." He didn't break eye contact with her.

He noticed a defiant spark in her eye. She wasn't one to ever back away from a challenge it was one of the things he loved about her. He watched as she very slowly reached up and pulled the straps of her dress down her arms and over her hips letting it pool at her feet. She then slowly pulled the top of her black strapless slip down exposing her breasts to him. He reached out running the back of his hand over the erect nipple of her right breast. She then turned her back to him as she pushed the slip down her body. She bent over at the waist stepping out of it.

Chuck couldn't take his eyes off her perfect ass which was covered in the only piece of clothing left on her body; her black lace La Perlas. He had a fleeting thought that they may have actually been a pair he purchased for her last year when they were messing around.

He swallowed hard as she bent over one more time and at a painstakingly slow pace slid the scrap of lace down her legs. He was suddenly very aware that she knew how much he loved her ass and she was purposely antagonizing him. He needed to gain the upper hand again.

She turned around to face him with her hands at her sides and her chin lifted in defiance.

"Get down on your knees." He was trying to steel himself against her beauty.

She raised an eyebrow. "If you think I'm going to…"

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down to her knees. "I'm not asking you."

He twisted his fingers in the hair at the back of her head and pulled hard. She winced and it gave him a feeling of satisfaction. "Did you suck Jack's cock?" She didn't answer so he pulled harder. "Answer me."

"No." It was barely a whisper.

"Well he was a fool because no one gives head quite like the Queen of Constance." He stared down at her with hooded eyes. She had placed both hands onto his thighs and was looking up at him her eyes brimming with tears. For a split second he felt a sliver of remorse and then it was gone.

"What are you waiting for?" He lifted his hips a bit.

She slid her hands up his thighs and to his belt buckle. She unbuckled the belt, unbuttoned the top button on his custom made Turnbull and Asser cashmere flannel pants.

She hesitated a moment when she reached his zipper. Locking eyes with him she said, "Chuck it didn't happen the way you're imaging it. I had been drinking and missing you so much. It was ten minutes tops and that's it. It meant nothing." She wiped a single tear that had slipped down her cheek.

As he stared down into her chocolate brown eyes he felt himself hardened even more. Why did she have this effect on him? He had to gain control. He shoved her hands away and unzipped his pants himself. "Well it means something to me."

He pulled his pants and boxers down releasing his erect cock. "I'm tired of talking. Use that hot, little mouth of yours for something more productive."

He tangled his fingers back into her hair and pushed her head down. "Watch the teeth."

Without any hesitation at all she took him into her mouth. He closed his eyes as he felt her working him with her lips and tongue. God it felt amazing. It had been far too long. He had forgotten how wonderful she really was.

He tightened the fist in her hair and pushed on the back of her head. He knew how much she hated it when she couldn't control the pace or depth but he didn't care. Not tonight.

Placing his other hand on the side of her head he started to fuck her face fast and deep. He could feel the resistance as he hit the back of her throat. He felt her fingernails dig into his thighs as he continued to pump into her mouth.

A minute later and he felt his balls tighten. He pumped two more times and holding her head in place came down the back of her throat.

"Swallow it." And she did. He pulled out of her mouth slowly.

He stood up as she sat back onto her knees panting slightly. He reached out pushing her hair back lightly.

"I almost forgot how good you were at sucking my cock."

He realized he had to have her. He lifted her up off the floor and laid her on the bed. He quickly removed his clothes and settled himself between her thighs. Placing both hands on either side of her face he kissed her. He moved his lips along her cheekbone to her ear.

He whispered, "I'm going to fuck the memory of Jack Bass right out of your head." He bit down hard on her earlobe and she hissed.

He moved his mouth to her left breast and took the hardened nipple into his mouth using his teeth to gently bite down on it. He heard her moan as his hand cupped her other breast and his thumb flicked the nipple. He loved the noises she made when aroused. They were so sexy and a huge turn on to him. His hand trailed down her body reaching between her thighs and her damp folds to find her clit. He rubbed his thumb back and forth across it.

Her breathing quickened and he heard her moan, "Please."

Chuck inserted first one finger and then a second and started to pump in and out of her. "You're such a hot piece of ass."

He kissed her pushing his tongue into her mouth. Pulling away from her he looked down into her flushed face. Her eyes were closed.

He pulled his fingers out of her abruptly and her eyes sprung open. He smirked down at her. "Tell me what you want Blair."

She licked her plump lips. "I want you Chuck."

He kissed her once. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

She nodded and he shook his head. "No you need to say it." He ran his fingers against her clit once more. "Better yet I want you to beg me for it."

He thrust his hips between her legs so she could feel how hard he was. "Beg me to fuck you like the slut you are."

"Please Chuck."

He shook his head. "Come on princess you can do better than that." He leaned down and tongued her nipple pulling it into his mouth.

"Make love to me please Chuck."

"Not good enough. You know what I want to hear." He flexed his hips again.

She gasped. "Fuck me, please Chuck. I need to feel you inside me. Fuck me now."

He smirked down at her. "That's much better."

With a single thrust forward he entered her. Blair whimpered and grasped the hair at the back of his head even harder.

He loved how she seemed to fit him perfectly. She was so tight and so wet just for him. He couldn't handle it and he began to pound into her harder and faster than he had ever done before.

He glanced down at her and noticed her eyes were closed. Her cheeks were pink and her full lips were slightly parted as a soft moan escaped from between them. He really didn't think she had ever looked more beautiful or more fuckable.

He pushed his hands through her chocolate curls and stopped all movement of his hips. He was buried balls deep inside of her. She opened her eyes to look up at him. There was an unspoken question behind them.

"Chuck…?"

"I want you to look at me. I don't want any doubt about who it is that's fucking you."

He didn't break eye contact with her as he started to withdraw and push back in again. Trailing a hand down her body he lifted her right thigh and pushed it even further to the side. Then reaching between them he used his thumb to rub her clit some more.

Within minutes she was ready to climax. He leaned forward and kissed her. "Come with me Blair."

He gave one final thrust and felt her tighten around him as they came together.

"Oh God," she gasped.

He kissed her one more time before rolling off of her and onto his back. She immediately rolled onto her side so she could look at him.

Chuck closed his eyes as he ran a hand over his face. "Fuck, I want to hate you but I can't."

She was silent for a moment and then whispered, "It was only one time."

He was staring at the ceiling now and when he didn't respond she continued.

"I had been at Hazel's New Year's Eve party and I realized how incredibly miserable I was. I had had too much champagne and was missing you like crazy. I was also so worried about you and what you might be doing. So I went to the one place I could go to be close to you; the Palace bar."

There was a part of him that wanted to stop her but there was an even bigger part that wanted to hear her out.

"He found me there forty minutes later even more intoxicated. In my moment of weakness I begged him to go find you and bring you back home. He said he would but wanted to know what was in it for him." She paused taking a deep breath and Chuck turned his head to look at her. Her eyes were full of tears and she looked so sad.

"He took me to his suite and I closed my eyes and pretended that he was you. It lasted ten minutes from start to finish. When we were done I made him promise not to tell you about what had happened."

He watched her bottom lip quiver. "I just wanted you back. I would've sold my soul to the devil if it meant getting you home safely."

She raised her eyes to meet his as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. "It was wrong and I know that but you had left me all alone with that stupid note."

He reached out for her pulling her to himself. He wrapped an arm around her as she laid her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

She nodded placing a kiss to his bare chest and closing her eyes.

He left just before dawn. He wasn't completely over the whole Jack situation. It would probably always bother him on some level. He wasn't sure how he was going to proceed from here but the one thing he was sure of was that he needed time to think and he couldn't do that with her curled up next to him. What he needed was distance and a little time.

He didn't leave a note.

A/N I also want to make it very clear that Blair is not scared of Chuck at all in this piece nor is she unable to leave. She could've left at any point if she really wanted to. Alright that really is the end of my spiel.


	4. Three Words, Eight Letters

This is a one shot for my good friend Mary's birthday. She asked me for an alternate ending to 2x01 "Summer Kind Of Wonderful". She wanted Chuck to say those three words. So this is my spin on that scenario. This is pure smut so if it's not your thing move along. If, however, it is your thing feel free to read and drop me a review to let me know what you thought. Please remember this is beginning of season 2 Chuck and Blair. I wasn't exactly sure where to put this one so I decided in the missing moments although it is an A/U moment it still fits I think. I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"Three words, eight letters; say it and I'm yours."

She had laid down the gauntlet and she had decided that if he didn't pick it up and say it she would walk away forever. She wouldn't be humiliated again and she most certainly wouldn't foolishly wait again. This was it. It was now or never.

Chuck swallowed hard trying to get past the lump in his throat. He did love her so why was it so damn hard for him to tell her? He had never in his seventeen years of life ever felt this way about anyone else. The thought of not saying those words and having her turn her back on him was almost too much to bear.

Over her shoulder he saw Marcus coming down the driveway in his red convertible. He realized that in a matter of seconds he could lose her forever and suddenly not saying it wasn't an option.

"I love you." He took a deep breath as he reached out for her hands and held them in his.

Blair released the breath she had been holding and her shoulders slumped. She closed her eyes against the tears that were ready to fall.

Chuck pulled her to himself and kissed her temple lightly whispering in her ear, "I love you. Stay with me."

He moved his mouth to hers and captured her lips in a kiss. A gentle, sweet kiss. He reluctantly separated his lips from hers. She had loose ends to tie up.

He rested his forehead against hers. "Get rid of him." He stepped back from her releasing her hands.

Blair nodded silently and approached Marcus who was watching her and Chuck. She could tell from the look on his face that he knew.

She stopped, standing at the passenger door. "Marcus…"

"Get in Blair. Let's go." He turned in his seat to face her.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. It's complicated."

"Complicated how? Like leaving you alone in Tuscany complicated?" He decided that he didn't want to lose to this arrogant, crass American.

Blair sighed. "I don't expect you to understand."

"You're right. I don't understand how a man can treat you so callously and try to ruin a possible healthy relationship for you and you're okay with that."

Chuck decided he'd had enough. He approached Blair placing an arm around her waist. He glared at Marcus. "I think the lady has been very clear."

"I think she's being very stupid." Marcus was starting to pout like a little boy.

Chuck smirked at him. "This is exactly why you're not worthy of her. Blair is anything but stupid." He gave her waist a gentle squeeze. "I think she's shown that. She's smart enough not to settle for a lowly Lord when she can have a King. Now if you'll excuse us."

Chuck started to turn Blair away and stopped suddenly turning back towards Marcus. "I hope you have an enjoyable flight home."

It was Chuck's way of letting Marcus know that he would be smart to return to England as soon as possible. He led Blair back into the house and through the halls until they came to a door at the end. He pushed it open and they stepped into the solarium.

It was a beautiful room. Three of its four walls were glass windows overlooking the parkland of the estate. There were overstuffed sofas and huge potted palms and ferns obscuring some of the view.

Chuck locked the door behind them and pulled Blair to himself. He had spent all summer trying to fuck the memory of her out of his head and it hadn't worked. She was the only one he wanted and he had been a fool for not realizing that sooner. He had known he had made a mistake the minute he had slept with Amelia but he had let his fear and pride stop him from hopping on a plane and flying to be by her side.

That would never happen again if he had anything to say about it. He covered her mouth with his pushing his tongue deep inside. She tasted of champagne and chocolate and it tasted like pure heaven to him. He pushed his hands into her curls causing her headband to fall to the tiled floor.

His hands brushed down her arms and around her waist as his lips trailed down along her neck. She tipped her head back to give him a bit more access and a small moan escaped her lips. His hands moved down along her lower back and further until he cupped her ass through the tight material of her dress. He pulled her tightly against him so she could feel his erection through his pants.

He felt like he could explode right here and now. As much as he would like to he really couldn't drag this out or he might embarrass himself like a virginal schoolboy. His hands trailed to the hem of her dress and he fingered the fabric for a second before slowly pulling the dress up.

Blair was suddenly aware of where this was headed. She pulled back slightly.

"Chuck someone could see us."

He smirked at her as he caught her lips once more in a searing kiss. When he pulled back she was breathless. "I can't wait besides what's hotter than the possibility of someone catching us." He started to kiss her again.

Blair felt a flip in her stomach at the idea of someone watching her and Chuck having sex. She never in a million years would've ever thought something like that would turn her on but it was.

She pushed her hands through his hair and pulled on it at the back of his neck. It was a bit longer than usual and she liked it this way.

He slowly maneuvered her to the couch that was most protected by the plants. While he didn't mind someone getting a peek he wasn't willing to sacrifice Blair's modesty completely. He slowly lowered her back onto the cushions. He stared down at her as he pulled his jacket off and laid it carefully over the end of the couch. Even in the height of passion he was aware enough not to want to wrinkle his Maison Margiela custom made suit jacket.

He settled himself between her thighs and started to kiss her. He cupped her breast through the fabric of her dress and slowly began to work his way down her body. He left a trail of kisses as he went.

He ran his hand down her left leg and gently raised it to the back of the couch. The hem of her already short dress pushed up exposing even more of her tanned thigh. Using both his hands he pushed the dress all the way up on her waist. He placed a gentle kiss on her flat stomach and then swirled his tongue around her belly button before kissing a trail to the edge of her white lace thong.

He looked up at her locking his eyes with hers as he lowered his face to the front of her panties. He inhaled deeply against the lace. It was damp already.

He smirked up at her. "I had forgotten how good you smell."

Blair's breath caught as she whispered his name. "Chuck."

"I'm dying to taste you again." He grabbed the thin straps of the thong and pulled hard and the fabric ripped easily away. He pulled the lace from her and balled it up pushing it into his pant pocket. He wondered if La Perla purposely made their panties delicate enough to rip with a single tug.

He stared down at her and using one finger he ran it along her center. She was soaking wet. He lifted his finger to his lips and sucked it into his mouth.

"Just as good as I remembered." He watched her cheeks turn bright pink. He lifted her right leg and settled it onto his shoulder as he leaned forward and captured her wet heat with his mouth. He ran his tongue over her clit as she moaned softly.

He glanced up at her. Her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly parted as she panted softly. She was so beautiful.

He continued to work her clit with his tongue as he inserted his finger deep inside her hot center. He added a second finger and started to pump in and out of her in time with the circular motion of his tongue.

He felt her fingers entangle in his hair and tug none too gently. He used his free hand to push her leg even further to the side opening her up to him even more. He was like a man that had been starved for weeks and was now sitting down to feast.

Two more pumps of his fingers and a gentle bite of her clit and she was coming hard and fast. She shouted his name as she pulled his hair hard.

Chuck was done waiting he pulled her dress up and over her head in one pull. He hadn't bothered to unzip it and he heard the tear of fabric but he didn't care.

He reached back for his jacket and pulled out a condom from the inside pocket. He had planned on getting lucky at the party but he never thought he'd get this lucky. He tore open the package and unbuckled his pants pulling his erection free and slipping it on.

He stared down at Blair. She was completely naked except for her Chloe slingback pumps and her double strand pearl bracelet and she looked sexy as hell. He decided that for the remainder of the summer he was going to make sure to have Blair naked as much as possible.

He covered her body with his and started to kiss her. He slowly worked his mouth to her right breast taking the nipple into his mouth flicking his tongue against it and biting down gently. He cupped her left breast in his hand and squeezed. She had beautiful breasts. They filled his hands perfectly, not too big. He turned his attention and mouth to her left breast and did the same thing.

He then returned to her mouth and started to kiss her again. He realized that he was extremely close to coming and he wanted to be buried balls deep inside her when he did. He hooked her right leg over his elbow and pushed her wide open as he entered her in one hard thrust.

She gasped as he filled her. He paused for a moment or two so he could regain some self-control. It wasn't helping the situation that her pussy was literally contracting around his cock. He slowly started to pump in and out of her. With each down stroke he flexed his hips hitting that magical spot for her. She started panting and moaning in that sexy way she did and he was losing it. Three more hard pumps and he was coming and she was right there with him.

He collapsed on top of her panting and trying to catch his breath. He was still buried inside of her and knew he should pull out before he became completely soft but there was a part of him that wanted to stay connected to her in this small way.

Finally after a minute or two he reluctantly pulled himself from her and slowly sat up. Removing the condom and tying it off he tossed it to the floor while he pulled his pants back up.

Blair slowly pulled her leg from the back of the couch and reached down to the floor to retrieve her dress. It was twisted inside out and she turned it the right way around. She noticed the tear at the back along the zipper.

"How am I supposed to leave here in this?" she asked as she sat upright.

Chuck smirked at her as he untied his cravat from around his neck opening it up. "I prefer you walk out exactly as you are."

She rolled her eyes at him. "You're disgusting." She pulled the dress back on pulling it down her body much to Chuck's dismay.

He turned to face her and spreading her legs slightly he reached between them and using his cravat wiped the remains of their lovemaking from between her thighs.

When he was finished he slide the material into his pocket alongside her ruined panties. He stood up reaching down and taking her hand helping her rise from the couch. He picked up his jacket and wrapped it around her as she slid her arms into it.

He leaned forward and kissed her. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure." She smiled coyly up at him.

He shook his head. "Not for that although it was fantastic but for forgiving me and taking me back." He wrapped his arms around her and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "I know I've been an ass but I promise I'm going to spend the next week before school starts making it up to you."

He kissed her again. "I do love you Blair."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded. "I love you too." She pulled back. "Can you text Arthur to pull the car around? It's been two and a half long months and I want to get back to the house so we can start round two."

Chuck laughed softly. "Nice to see some things haven't changed. You're still as insatiable as ever."

She nodded taking his hand. "And you love it."

As they walked out of the White Party hand in hand he realized that he did love it. He loved the feeling of belonging to someone. He didn't know what the next few days or weeks would bring but he did know that he was going to make the most of them with the woman he loved.


End file.
